If the Scrubs Fit
by imjustpeachee
Summary: Leatherhead has held down a lot jobs before he found the perfect one for him. Some of them might surprise you...
1. Chapter 1

Leatherhead sighed as he wrote the last few notes of the day on his clipboard. Today had been especially long at the clinic, as a nasty bout of the flu had ripped its way through the city.

He had been sneezed on by no less than four children, had to hold down a screaming four-year-old who refused to take her medicine, and one child had even bitten his finger when he had moved to give the toddler his flu-shot.

Leatherhead couldn't help but chuckle. It was one of the few times thick reptilian skin had come in handy.

Finishing the last of his notes he placed the pen back on his desk as he made rounds to begin cleaning the small clinic.

Normally he and April would make short work of this, but much to his worry, April had complained of feeling "under the weather" and he had insisted she go home and rest. And while he was glad that she didn't argue with him, he couldn't help but be a bit saddened. It was his birthday after all, and he had been looking forward to spending it with the beautiful redhead once they got home.

Brushing aside his disappointment, the large reptile quickly wiped down the counters before starting the tedious task of sterilizing the other medical equipment. While large hospitals had staff to do menial tasks such as these, he took pride in the labor. He and April had started the small clinic together in the hopes of helping low income families in the heart of New York, pooling their resources and medical knowledge.

It was hard work, but truly, Leatherhead had never been happier. Humming quietly to himself, he realized that he had in fact sterilized and put away the last of the equipment, and was finally ready to head home.

Wearily, Leatherhead hung his white lab coat on the hook before locking up. Shrugging his dark jacket over his scrubs, Leatherhead hefted his bag onto his shoulder.

Making his way across the street, Leatherhead headed towards the massive black truck that was big enough to take up nearly two parking spaces. In all honesty it felt a bit ostentatious to him, but it had been the only vehicle that could house his gargantuan form.

Leatherhead tossed his bag into the passenger seat and pulled out his phone. Hopefully April was feeling better by the time he got home. He was worried when she didn't even put up a fight when he told her that she should go home.

Holding the phone to his ear he listened to the muted ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello April," he rumbled. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Hey Hon, yeah I'm feeling loads better. Are you on your way home?"

Leatherhead smiled at his girlfriend's chipper voice. How a hulking crocodile such as himself could have landed such an amazing woman he couldn't hazard a guess.

"Yes, I am heading home now. What would you like for me to pick up for dinner?"

There was a muffled rustle as April shifted the phone.

"Oh don't pick anything up! Just come on home!"

The croc frowned.

"You are _not_ cooking tonight my love," he said. "You aren't feeling well and the last thing you need to be doing is fixing dinner."

April laughed lightly on the other end of the line.

"Ok ok grumpy croc I won't cook," she said. "But come on home. We have leftovers."

Leatherhead smiled.

"Alright. I will be home in about 15 minutes," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too," April said happily, hanging up.

Placing his phone back in his bag, Leatherhead slugged his way through New York traffic, eager to get home and relax.

…..

There was no _parking!_ Leatherhead had circled his block at least three times like a vulture and each time there had been no space for his monstrosity of a vehicle. Where had all these cars come from? They were not here this morning when he had left, and they most certainly hadn't been there yesterday.

Leatherhead forced his clenched hands to loosen. He couldn't really afford to replace a bent steering wheel again. A flash of taillights caught his attention, swiftly angling his truck into position.

As he squeezed his giant car into the space (barely an inch to spare on either side), Leatherhead glanced up to his apartment window, surprised to see lights on in nearly every room. He would have thought April would be resting. Maybe she fell asleep while waiting for him?

The cab of the truck creaked as the massive croc stepped out to the curb. Gathering his bag, and coat, Leatherhead made his way up the steps to his apartment. The elevator was still broken, for once not his fault, so he began the slow trudge up four flights of stairs.

By the time he finally reached his door, he wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the couch and sleep for the next 48 hours. Of course once he opened the door, he realized that would be the absolute last thing he would be able to do.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!"

Leatherhead barely had enough sense to catch the barreling sea-green cannonball as it crashed into him. Blinking down into bright blue eyes, Leatherhead couldn't help but smile, albeit confusedly.

"Thank you Michelangelo," Leatherhead said, as the young turtle tried to crush him in a bear hug.

"Can't ya let tha guy walk in tha door first?"

Leatherhead's gaze snapped up at the heavy Brooklyn accent. Disengaging himself from Mikey, who was doing a rather impressive imitation of a barnacle, Leatherhead turned to a dark emerald turtle leaning in the hallway. Reaching out his hand, the two shook and the second turtle clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good ta see ya LH."

"And you as well, Raphael."

"Come on man. Ya missin' yer own party."

Following the burly terrapin, Leatherhead could only be more confused. What party?

Turning the corner Leatherhead gasped.

"SURPRISE!"

There in his living room was a conglomeration of friends, with a beaming April O'Neil holding up an enormous vanilla cake.

A toothy grin made its way onto his face as he set down his coat and bag and made his way into the throng of people.

Placing a light kiss on April's cheek the croc couldn't help but tease.

"I see you've been resting."

April giggled as she set down the cake to be cut.

"I'm sorry I had to bail on you this afternoon hun," she said. "But tracking down everyone and coordinating schedules takes at least half a day."

"I'm glad you did," he smiled, passing out the pieces of cake to the crowd.

As the cake was finished being handed out, Leatherhead found himself making mass introductions, often including three or four people in the same breath.

"Michelangelo, please meet Leonardo and Donatello," he said graciously. "Leonardo, Donatello, this is one of my oldest friends, Michelangelo."

"Aw dude just call me Mikey!" the small terrapin grinned, enthusiastically shaking hands with Leo and Donnie. "LH didn't mention he knew other turtles!"

Leo smiled as Mikey nearly shook his arm out of his socket.

"Call me Leo," he said. "How long have you known Leatherhead?"

"Since we were eggs!"

Don blinked.

"You guys aren't…related are you?" he asked, his confusion clearly showing in the furrow of his brow.

Leatherhead quickly intervened. Knowing Mikey, he would milk _that_ storyline for all its worth.

"Michelangelo and I grew up together in the same town," he explained. "However we do not share biological relations."

"Brother from another mother dude!" Mikey chirped happily.

"There's no way a pipsqueak like you could be related to LH," Raph joked as he joined the group, hooking his arm around Mikey in a loose headlock.

"Let go Incredible Bulk!" Mikey struggled to escape from the burly turtle's arm.

Growling low at the younger turtle, Raph brought his other arm around to give Mikey a noogie.

"LH! Help me!" Mikey yelped. "He's squishing my brain!"

Sighing, LH grabbed Raph by the lip of his shell and lifted the big turtle right off the ground.

Feeling his feet in open air, Raph squawked and dropped Mikey, flailing his legs futilely.

"Think you can behave?" LH asked, grinning at his brawny friend.

"Ya ain't a bouncer any more ya walking bicep!" Raph cried indignantly. "Put me down!"

Chuckling to himself, Leatherhead gave Raph a little shake.

"I may not be a bouncer any more, but I still will break up rowdy party goers."

Leo quirked an eyebrow at the giant croc.

"You were a bouncer?"

"Shoulda seen'm at the Purple Dragon," Raph answered as his feet finally touched the ground. "Guy cleaned house almost every night."

Donnie's eyes grew round. Knowing what he did about the large crocodile, he could hardly believe him capable of violence.

"What made you decide to be a bouncer?" Don asked his curiosity piqued.

" _He_ didn't," Mikey piped up. "He got recruited!"

Leatherhead pinched between his eyes. While what Mikey said wasn't exactly wrong, it was still a bit vague.

Donnie leaned forward with keen interest. This was certainly a new side to his friend he had never heard about before.

"I was asked to be a bouncer at the Purple Dragon for a few years," Leatherhead said.

Leo and Donnie waited expectantly, but Leatherhead was more than wiling to end his account at that.

"Aw come on bro!" Mikey whined. "You can't just leave it at that. Start at the beginning!"

LH sighed heavily. When Mikey meant the beginning…he really meant the _beginning._ Starting with the day his egg was laid.

"Where should I start then Michelangelo?" Leatherhead asked indulgently. His friend may be slightly annoying, but truthfully, Leatherhead had never been able to deny his dear friend anything.

"Well how about what you were doing before you got asked?" Mikey said. "Now _that_ was funny to watch."

Leatherhead looked to the ceiling and groaned. What he had been doing before he was a bouncer…of course Mikey would bring that up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Leatherhead straightened the glaring orange vest for what felt the hundredth time. They had to tear apart two and stitch them together to fit across his enormous shoulders, and honestly it didn't sit well on him._

 _Turning to face the mirror again, LH couldn't help but cringe at his reflection. The bright orange vest clashed horribly with his green scales, and the white gloves he was required to wear, were nearly bursting at the seams._

 _All in all, he hated his crossing guard uniform. Not to mention the fact that he was an M.D. and had only been able to land this job with the help of Michelangelo._

 _The thought alone was enough for his entire body to tense. He had applied to so many hospitals looking for work, but as soon as they got a good look at him, they had quickly claimed the "position had been filled."_

 _In the end he had had to turn to his childhood friend for help. Mikey had landed a job as a daycare teacher and had spoken to the school admin about finding an opening for his large friend. At the time, nothing had been open except for the school crossing guard, and since beggars can't be choosers, LH took it._

 _He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this job. Michelangelo was thrilled, but then again everything thrilled himThe large croc sighed. Might as well get going. He didn't want to be late._

"Wait wait wait!" Raph guffawed loudly. "Ya were a frickin' _crossin' guard?_ Fer **_kids?_** "

LH didn't have the ability to blush, but if he did, he had no doubt his face would have been tomato red.

"At the time…" he trailed off as Raph's booming laughter turned into gasps of air.

"Come on dude, LH was awesome!" Mikey said, jabbing Raph in the ribs. "Just because the kids didn't want to cross-"

Raph's new bark of laughter cut off Mikey's explanation.

"I assure you, it was not a job that lasted," Leatherhead said. But any attempt to salvage his reputation went out the door when Donnie spoke.

"The kids didn't want to cross?"

LH grimaced. That was probably one of the more embarrassing moments in his life, and he had thought it was far behind him.

 _LH just stared at the screeching child on the curb. All he had done was motion for him to begin crossing the street, now that traffic had been stopped. It was the first kid LH had seen that morning, and things were already going horribly._

 _"Come little one," the croc tried to cajole the child in near hysterics across the street. "The nice cars have all stopped so you can go to school."_

 _The child didn't even pause to take a breath. LH was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? Clearly the child wasn't going to move, but he needed to get the kid to school._

 _A blaring horn sounded from the minivan on his right. More cars were starting to build up behind them, and they all seemed to be filled with increasingly angry New-Yorker parents._

 _Gulping audibly, LH motioned for the cars to once again start moving. As he stepped towards the side of the street that the child was on, the young boy scrambled back as if mere proximity with the large reptile would mean his doom._

 _Leatherhead blinked, then sighed. So that's what the problem was. Moving towards the street once again, he motioned for the cars to stop. Moving to the opposite end of the intersection, the croc then turned his back on the crosswalk._

 _LH listened behind him as he heard the quick patter of feet pound across the blacktop, the sniffles and whimpers dying away. Turning back, LH saw the child running to the school, backpack bouncing absurdly on his behind him._

 _Laughing sadly to himself, LH turned to motion the cars forward again._

 _"Hey Mr. Lizard! Make the cars stop!"_

 _LH startled at the small voice._

 _"One moment," he said good-naturedly, keeping his eye on the moving traffic. It was refreshing to hear a child that wasn't terrified of him, even if he had mistaken him to be a lizard._

 _"Wow you are so_ _ **slow!**_ _" the child drawled._

 _Leatherhead turned to look at the child as the cars slowed to a halt. It was another boy, but this time there were a few more children. Most were staring at him slack-jawed, while the rest looked to the smug boy who had spoken like some kind of weird hero-worship._

 _"I want to make sure all the cars stop," LH explained. "It is better to be slow than-"_

 _"Yeah yeah lets just walk already. We'll be here forever if we wait for this gecko."_

 _LH felt his eye twitch. Gecko?_

 _"Come on guys, before he licks his eyeball."_

 _With that, the small horde of children crossed the street without so much as a backwards glance at the shocked croc._

 _Leatherhead stood frozen, his jaw hanging open._

 _What the hell had just happened? Did he just get dissed by a child that barely made it up to his knee? Who was he calling a GECKO?!_

 _LH was still in shock when a blaring horn broke into his churning thoughts. Blinking slowly, he motioned for the cars to continue on their way._

 _It was going to be a long day._

"It's a good thing this kid was going to school," muttered Donnie. "Maybe he would learn that geckos don't have teeth."

At this point both Mikey and Raph were falling over each other in fits of laughter. Even the usually stoic Leonardo was desperately trying to stifle his amusement behind his hand.

Leatherhead couldn't help but smile. Looking back, it _had_ been rather humorous.

"So how did you end up going from a crossing guard to a bouncer?"

Leatherhead looked at Leonardo and shrugged.

"I got lucky?"

"Psh yeah right dude. You got hand-picked!"

"I thought you said he was recruited?" Leo asked, quirking a brow at the exuberant turtle.

"Same difference," Mikey shrugged.

"Actually, being recruited implies that one attempts to acquire the services for an employer or armed forces, while being hand-picked implies-"

"Aw, come on man!" Mikey whined. "If I wanted a lesson I would have stayed at the school tonight!"

Donnie blinked, unused to being interrupted mid-lecture.

"Fine!" Mikey threw his hands up in the air. "He was _recruited_!"

Leatherhead winced at Mikey's emphasis on the word. Recruited may be closer to the truth than he wanted to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Leatherhead sighed as he struggled with his vest. It had taken all of his considerable patience to not just rip the thing in half. Waking up to yet another day of acting crossing guard for Stockman Elementary made him almost physically ill. From irate New York parents, to children that either ran screaming past him or making snide remarks about his appearance, Leatherhead was absolutely miserable._

 _The only thing that made the whole thing bearable was at the end of the day when LH and Mikey met up after work for pizza. Honestly LH had been searching for other employment, and met with relative success when sending out his resume. It wasn't until the in-person interview that the employer would say, "the position has been filled." He growled at the memory as he again tugged at his vest._

 _It wasn't the first time his appearance had scared a potential job offer off, but the repetition of the situation had simply worn the big croc down._

 _And he was sick of it._

 _Why couldn't people look at his abilities and base their judgment on that? He was top of his class in med school. Patented several new medications that he had developed in grad school, and had even been published in the Journal of the American Medical Association! Why couldn't_ _ **those**_ _aspects of himself be the forefront of employment decisions? Why did his sharp teeth, claws, and massive size have to_ _—_

 _RRRIIIIIPPP!_

 _LH blinked slowly as he held the mess of atrocious orange mesh that was formerly his vest. Eyes narrowed, Leatherhead hurled the material at the wall where it made a very unsatisfying swish as it fell to the ground._

 _Panting heavily, Leatherhead clenched and unclenched his hands trying to bring his rising blood pressure back under control. The last time he had lost control…let's just say he didn't get his security deposit back. Whirling back to his closet, LH growled as he pulled a spare vest off the hanger, and somehow managed to slip it over his broad shoulders._

 _If this was going to be how the rest of his day went, LH didn't want to meet the person who made him snap._

…

 _Leatherhead watched as the young boy stood sniveling on the sidewalk. Timothy, as Leatherhead now knew him, had cried every day when crossing._

 _Despite his many assurances to the child that he would not harm him, Timothy was inconsolable once Leatherhead got too close._

" _There's no need to be scared my little friend."_

 _Timothy's eyes grew impossibly wide, as LH stepped towards him._

" _I promise I will not harm you."_

 _Timothy now began to shake, gripping his backpack in front of him like a shield._

" _I'm not that much different from a Gecko!"_

 _By this point Timothy was a mess of tears and snot as he shot past the desperate croc._

' _Well that went well,' Leatherhead thought miserably to himself. He had done just about everything to gain Timothy's trust, and yet the boy remained absolutely terrified of him. It probably didn't help that Leatherhead had been on the cusp of insanity all morning after dealing with a few impatient parents who nearly ran his tail over in their haste to drop their kids off._

" _Hey, lizard man!"_

 _Leatherhead just barely suppressed a snarl. Now_ _ **there**_ _was one boy he would love to have run away from him._

" _Good Morning Brian," Letherhead said stiffly._

" _Yeah yeah whatever. Hurry up and let us cross would ya?"_

 _LH let loose a low rumble, but managed to keep his temper barely in check._

" _It is polite to use the word please," he muttered._

" _My dad says you don't thank the 'help,'" the little menace drawled._

 _Leatherhead froze halfway into the crosswalk. Just what the hell did the kid mean by not thanking "the help?"_

" _Cross," Leatherhead hissed. Whoever this kid's father was, just might have a giant croc to contend with in the near future._

 _With his nose in the air, Brian crossed the street with his gaggle of admirers, leaving the seething croc standing in the roadway._

 _This job sucked…_

"Who da hell raises a kid like tha'?"

Leatherhead chuckled at Raph's outrage. He had felt the same anger at the time, but luckily, unlike his emerald friend, he had kept his temper in check. The turtle was having a hard enough time just sitting while listening to the story.

"Oh man, that's right. Brian," Mikey laughed, shaking his head. "Dude that kid was an up and coming psychopath."

Don canted his head at Mikey curiously, "What makes you say that?"

"Threatened another kid with scissors when they took a toy he wanted to play with," Mikey said nonchalantly.

Leo and Don gasped while Raph growled low in his throat.

Donny leaned forward anxiously. "Was the other kid alright?"

"Oh yeah, luckily I got the scissors before the little demon could do any damage," Mikey said lightly. "Would have been expelled if daddy dearest didn't pay a shit ton of money to keep it all quiet."

"How could the district just turn a _blind eye_ like that?" Leo fumed.

"Money makes the world go round," Mikey nodded sagely.

Don shook his head but turned back to Leatherhead, who was quietly watching his friends' reactions.

"So what happened after the little devil crossed the street?"

"Oh man this is where it gets good!" Mikey squealed, bouncing excitedly in his seat, jostling Raph beside him.

Raph placed a large hand on top of Mikey's head. "Sit still ya little pinball, or I'm gonna pound ya!"

Leatherhead laughed at the young turtles' interaction.

"Actually, that is a perfect segue into what happened next," Leatherhead mused.

….

 _As part of his afternoon duties, LH found himself patrolling the outer edges of the school. Because of his size, the administration had thought that "campus patrol" might be a good role for the large reptile. It gave LH more paid hours, rather than just the start and end of the school day, so he had readily agreed. The only problem was how tediously boring the job was._

 _What was worse, it left him to his thoughts, which were not very pleasant the last few months. Sometimes Mikey made it out to walk with him when he wasn't prepping the day care, but more often than not, the croc was on his own._

 _Like today._

 _As Leatherhead turned another corner, he couldn't help but reflect on how metaphorically perfect this track around the school was when looking at his current situation. Yes he was going through the motions of a typical life. Working, paying rent, having some kind of place in society, but when it came right down to it, he was on the outskirts looking in while going round and round in circles. No destination. Just moving forward with nothing to look forward_ _ **to**_ _._

 _LH shook his head and thought morosely, 'Any more depressing than that, I may have to call up my psychology professor for a session.'_

 _LH shook his head again and forced his feet to move forward on his designated route. That was until he heard muffled shouts coming from the alley across the street._

 _Hesitantly Leatherhead turned his feet towards the commotion. It didn't sound friendly, and if there was one thing Leatherhead was, it was a protector._

"Like that time you stopped that bully from taking my chocolate milk!" Mikey said excitedly.

 _Thwap!_

"Ow, hey! What was that for Raph?!" Mikey asked, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Ya ruinin' what sounds like a good part a da story," Raph shrugged.

Mikey pouted as Leatherhead continued.

 _Leatherhead's pace picked up into a run. The sounds of fighting grew louder, and as he turned the corner, LH finally got a clear picture of what was going on. It was clearly a mismatched fight, with two men in purple hoodies fending off five men dressed in various shades of red. Or attempting to at least._

 _Leatherhead's eyes narrowed dangerously as the temper he held back all day rushed to the surface. With a roar the croc entered the fray, swinging a huge haymaker at the first man in his way._

 _The poor guy never stood a chance, as Leatherhead's forearm made contact with his chest, flinging the scrawny man across the alleyway. Not even waiting to see if the man got back up, LH whirled around to face the remaining adversaries, all of who had frozen in place. As it turns out, having a giant crocodile wearing a bright orange vest join your fight can be a little disconcerting._

 _For maybe about five seconds._

 _Yelling indiscriminately, the men in red charged at the new threat, leaving the men in purple to nurse their wounds on the ground. The first red man made a jab at Leatherhead's snout. Jerking his nose down to his chest, Leatherhead countered with heavy cross, catching the man in the shoulder. Wincing, the man followed up with a kick he aimed at Leatherhead's knee._

 _Stepping back, Leatherhead went to strike with a jab only to have a wooden pallet from the alley floor shatter across his back. With barely a glance, Leatherhead swung his tail slamming into his assailant's gut, folding the man nearly in two around the massive limb. This of course sent the man flying, right into two of his friends. As all three collapsed into an incoherent pile of limbs, the first man made use of the distraction by swinging an uppercut right into Leatherhead's chin. The croc's head didn't even move an inch._

 _Howling in pain the first man cradled his hand to his chest, shooting off enough obscenities to make a sailor blush._

 _The final man looked from his incapacitated friends back to the still very much conscious and furious croc. In the interest of self-preservation, the man took off down the street at a dead sprint without a look back. LH looked at the man who most likely had a broken hand._

" _Are we done here?" he hissed._

 _The man quickly nodded and made great haste after his retreating friend. Turning from the cowards' retreat, LH turned back to the men in purple who were staring at the giant reptile with a mixture of shock and awe. Upon closer inspection, the purple hoodies where embellished with dragons on the sleeves and a logo emblazoned across the front._ _ **The Purple Dragon.**_

 _Leatherhead brought his gaze back to the men's' faces. "Are you both alright?"_

" _Man where you learn ta fight like that?!"_

" _Yeah man that was awesome!"_

 _LH blinked at the compliments. He wasn't really a fighter. It was mainly instinct that took over when he finally lost his temper. It wasn't something he was proud of and certainly not something he had been praised for before._

" _Hey man y'ok?"  
_

 _The croc shook himself from his thoughts and turned his attention back to the two men before him._

" _I am fine, thank you," he replied stiffly. It was rather odd that these two men took his brawling in stride._

" _What's with the dorky vest?" the second man asked. "Ya workin' as a traffic cone?"_

 _LH blushed as he looked down at his uniform. The vest was hanging limply from one shoulder, having torn when the wood pallet hit his back. The former white gloves where a filthy mess, speckled with muck and even a bit of blood._

" _It's a uniform," he explained lamely. "I'm a crossing guard," gesturing weakly back at the school._

" _Aw come on man ya gotta be kiddin' me," the man exclaimed. "Ya built like a brick house and ya watch snotty brats cross the street?"_

 _Leatherhead stiffened. "It's a living."_

" _Hey man no disrespect," the guy said, wincing as he stood up, unfolding lanky limbs. "Just seems like ya could be doin' somethin' a bit more your speed."_

 _Leatherhead canted his head at the man. "My speed?"_

" _Yeah man," the second man said, as his friend hauled him to his feet. A rather impressive feat considering the pudge the man was sporting around his middle. "In fact, ya want a new job?"  
_

 _Leatherhead just stared open-mouthed at the men._

" _Oh wait, shit man sorry. No manners. I'm Sid, and my counterpart that looks like a giraffe is Hal."_

" _I'm Leatherhead," the croc said._

" _Here, take this," Sid said, digging out a business card. "Our boss is lookin' for some new bouncers for our bar The Purple Dragon."_

" _Yeah, and I'm tellin' ya you'd have the job in a heartbeat man," Hal said fervently. "And the pay ain't so bad either."_

 _Leatherhead looked down at the gaudy card in his hand. It was so far removed from what he wanted to do with his life. But anything was better than what he was doing now wasn't it?_

" _Thank you my friends," he said as he placed the card in his pocket. "I will think about it."_

" _Hey no sweat man. Ya saved our butts!"_

" _Oh shit Sid we gotta split. We're late ta tha meetin'."_

" _Oh shit!"_

 _Leatherhead looked back and forth between the two men as they volleyed the conversation._

" _We gotta go my man but thanks!" Sid said. And with hardly a look back, the two men took off at a jog down the street leaving the shocked Leatherhead standing in a dirty alley with a pile of knocked out muggers._

… _._

 _When Leatherhead had taken up position in the street that afternoon, Mikey was for once shocked speechless at the state of Leatherhead's uniform, and by extension Leatherhead himself. Frantically ushering the kids into the daycare with his co-workers, Mikey ran up to his friend, narrowly avoiding a few irritated drivers._

" _What_ _ **happened**_ _?!" the hyper turtle screeched._

 _LH winced at the sound._

" _It was just a little scuffle," he mumbled bashfully._

 _His vest chose that very moment to fall completely apart fluttering to the ground like a hideous one-winged butterfly._

 _Blushing furiously Leatherhead looked down at a livid Mikey. How was he going to explain himself to his dear friend, let alone tell him he was going to be a bouncer?_

"You're kidding me," Leo said, falling back into the couch cushions in disbelief. "You broke up a mugging and got a job as a bouncer?"

Raph was snickering as Donny shook his head.

"Well eventually that was how it worked out," Leatherhead conceded. "I was just told about the job at that point. I still had to show up for the 'interview' technically."

Leo shook his head. "But a bouncer is a job that's all about fighting. I thought you wanted to be a doctor?"

Leatherhead bowed his head a little, trying to find the right words to explain.

"That is true my friend. I wanted to be a doctor, and a bouncer seems like such a far cry from that profession."

Leo nodded, waiting for Leatherhead to continue.

"The truth was, at the time, I was just so fed up with interview after interview with nothing to show for it." Leatherhead said with a frown. "I was angry, and unhappy with my current job. So at the time being a bouncer seemed like the best way to…"

"Make a living?" Donny asked.

Leatherhead nodded.

"Besides," Leatherhead grinned toothily. "It was very therapeutic."


End file.
